Assistant to Superian
by iamQuoz
Summary: Superian had gone through quite a few assistants in his many decades on earth, he'd learned and remembered all their names. They had all more or less first met him with stars in their eyes and hero worship in their voices, only to have that fade as they got used to him. They almost always got used to him within the first year.


Superian had gone through quite a few assistants in his many decades on earth, he'd learned and remembered all their names.

They had all more or less first met him with stars in their eyes and hero worship in their voices, only to have that fade as they got used to him.

They almost always got used to him within the first year.

Superian would hesitate to call any one assistant in particular his friend. Until Lawrence.

When Superian met Lawrence he had been introduced to him by his retiring assistant Joyce Adams.

"This is Larry Ogden," She said happily, "he's the best candidate I've found since I started searching."

Superian nodded his head as Joyce took her leave of them, "Hi, they call me Superian."

Lawrence had surprised him, "They call me Larry, but I prefer Lawrence...if you don't mind. Do you prefer I call you Superian?"

Nobody had ever asked about his name before. Everybody knew he didn't have a 'secret identity' like some other hero's of note, he didn't see much point to it. He did have an _actual name_ , given to him at birth and everything!

But, nobody had ever asked him what it was before. They had all been good with calling him Superian, they'd never thought he would have a real name.

Superian coughed, "It's not an easy name for...people to pronounce."

Lawrence smiled, "Try me."

"Aerav Emeryx."

Lawrence blinked, and visibly mulled the name over. "Ir-ravh Emery..." he fumbled through the syllables cleared his throat...

And then there it was, clear as day, "Aerav Emeryx?" It sounded like music to Superian's ears...

He should know too, he could at least faintly hear nearly every sound for about 100 kilometers in every direction. His ears were why he had to meditate near he edge of the stratosphere, near vacuum was the only way to get peace and quiet.

Superian gave a soft weak smile, "Yeah, that's it." How he'd managed to get that out without chocking on emotion was beyond him, "It's nice to meet you Lawrence."

 **—**

"I still don't know how you do that." Lawrence commented about how Superian had used his transformation power to alter their respective coffees to their specific preferences.

Lawrence was a fan of pumpkin spice, whenever it was in season he would rush out to get a cup.

Now, he could have a cup whenever he wanted, and he didn't even have to ask.

He had hesitated when Superian offered to alter his coffee the first time, "You don't have to, honestly this coffee—well, I'm not going to lie, it's at least warm and caffeinated." He had taken a reluctant sip and grimaced, "Served chunky-style, apparently."

Superian had laughed at the sour expression that crossed over Lawrence's face, "I'm serious, the coffee that this army base serves is basically sludge, I don't think they clean the machine all that often...and I think the machine was new during the Carter administration."

Lawrence crinkled his nose in distaste, "It is pretty awful coffee." He sighed, "It just strikes me as odd y'know, I'm your assistant. Supposed to be getting you stuff, not the other way round."

"Hey, well I'd like my assistant properly caffeinated," he said jokingly, "seriously though, how do you like your coffee?"

"...promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

"I like two creams, one sugar...pumpkin spice...like, all year round."

"Alrighty, that's super easy! Both to remember, and to change it to!"

From then on, whenever Lawrence got coffee, either for himself or for both of them Superian would transmogrify the cups contents to suit their preferences.

What Lawrence would marvel over, is how Superian never forgot and how he would do it as a matter of course. Like a habit.

What he was commenting on when he said, "I still don't know how you do that." didn't refer to the science behind Superian's transmogrification powers, but to the casual thoughtfulness.

How Superian just offhandedly used his abilities to achieve perfectly mundane tasks or favors for Lawrence. Not to impress him, but just because it was his nature to consider others.

Sometimes, Lawrence thought he was really rather unnecessary...other than providing consistent company to Superian, acting as a slight PR buffer, and scheduling his appointments... alright so maybe he actually took a lot off Superian's plate.

Superian didn't want to think about it too much, but one of these days Lawrence wouldn't be his assistant anymore. He tried to not let the dread of the thought sully the moments he did get to spend with him though.

 **End Chapter One**


End file.
